Love makes Blind
by Candypoptricksterlove
Summary: Germany and Romano are in a happy relationship but what if it's not like that. What are Germany and N. Italy hiding? Will Romano find out? How will this end? First GerMano but end pairing is secret!
1. 1 Love makes blind: Preview

**so this is a past GermanyxRomano story. I hope you like it. The eventual pairing will be a secret.**

**Pairings: secrets You will find out in the story. Only GermanyxRomano is not a secret but the rest stays a secret.**

* * *

><p>DING DONG<p>

Romano opened his eyes. Who the hell dared to make him awake at this hour.

DING DONG

''Veleciano the door.'' Romano yelled.

Romano could hear the footsteps and the door.

''Oh hello Luddy. Here for my brother? Veee~~~'' Veleciano said.

Romano stood up 'What the hell is Ludwig doing here!' he thought.

Romano hurrily stood up, dressed to his clothes and ran outside to the door.

''Ah Romano. Let's go.'' Ludwig just said.

Romano nodded and Veleciano winked at him which made Romano blush.

They walked away and Ludwig held Romano's hand.

It was warm.

Romano had the urge to kiss him but Romano resisted.

So they walked to the park.

''Romano it's almost a year, right?'' Ludwig asked.

Romano looked at him ''Yes Almost.''

Ludwig was talking about their relationship.

Ludwig gave him a kiss on the mouth. ''Please know I love you.''

''I love you too...Ti Amo.'' Romano said.

''Ja Ich liebe dich.'' Ludwig said before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Romantic right? Well they say that Love makes people Blind. And that is exactly what's going to happen.<p>

This was kinda a preview. Chapter 1 will come soon.

BYE~~~~


	2. 2 Seni seviyorum

**So this is the second chapter . the first one was more like a preview. So enjoy the real first chapter.**

* * *

><p>GERMANY'S POV<p>

I leaned into the kiss and took advance of his kleiner tomate.

It was an unbelieveble kissing contest.

I feel sorry for Romano. He doesn't deserve being with me when I don't stay royal to me.

Romano pulled back for air ''Oi Ludwig how the fuck can you breath for so long?''

''...Experience.'' I said thinking_ 'From your own little brother.'_

Oh damn. Now I feel guilty towards Romano.

''haha who the fuck was your experience?'' Romano asked.

''...you.'' I said _'Your brother'_

''hmmm then it's good. Oi on our 1 year anniversary were are we going then?'' Romano asked without cursing.

I lowered my head ''I guess to a special place.''

I saw him smiling a bit and I immidiatly felt sorry.

Why did I need to cheat on him. Mein kleiner tomate. I love him but why did I do something dumbs like that and why am I suffering from it.

''Let's go on with our date?'' Romano asked.

I nodded and we walked further.

''So how is your singing?'' I asked trying to remove that guilt out of my body.

''Oh it's fine. Me, Nikola, Arthur and Matthew are getting fucking popular.'' Romano answered.

''hmmm...'' I smiled. I felt happy for him. His career was going good. But he also hated Romano's career.

Why because Romano was busy with his career when I cheated on him.

I thought back at that day

_I sat down. Romano would come back today. That's why I was at his house to wait for him._

_Mein kleiner tomato ist getting a good singer. And when Romano started to travel with his friends it meaned 2 weeks no Romano for me._

_''Vee~~~Luddy waiting for my fratello?'' Veleciano entered smiling hapilly._

_''Yes.'' I said nodding with it._

_''Hmmm...You probably miss him?'' Veleciano asked._

_''Yes.'' I said again but my thoughts were screaming 'Are you an idiot I always miss him' _

_They looked at each other and they talked further for a while. _

_It was nice talking with Veleciano. _

_''Vee~~~Luddy did you ever think of breaking up with Fratello?'' Veleciano suddenly asked._

_''hmmm...I don't know.'' Ludwig answered with honest._

_''Haha want to have his body first?'' Veleciano asked giggling cutely._

_''Yes.'' Ludwig laughed with him. _

_What the fuck am I saying this is not me. I love Romano. Also his body but I love everything about Romano. Except his bad mouth. his irritation. etc. etc. Wait then only his body is the only thing I love...No No I love Romano being himself even if he has some negative points. Okay many negative points._

_''Your funny Luddy I would kiss you if you weren't my brother's boyfriend..'' Veleciano laughed._

_And then I said the worst things ''Well why not doing it then?'' I said before kissing Veleciano._

_Romano didn't come that day._

''Oi...Oi Ludwig were the hell are we going?'' Romano's words snapped me back from my thoughts.

''I am bringing you to a restaurant.'' I said.

''Which country?'' Romano asked.

''Turkish.'' I said.

''Then it's good.'' Romano said.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Romano was always like that. Romano just had a few taste buds and that was Italian, Turkish and Spain.

It did irritate me that he disliked German food.

''At least it's not that gross German food of yours.'' Romano spotted.

I seriously hated this. I sometimes want to hit him till he stops but I have a soft spot for him.

(A/N : Remember that Germany cheats on Romano)

And again I felt bad. Because it wasn't true at all. I didn't have a soft spot.

My heart just pounded for him and I want to live with him but nothing more. I especially want his body but that was it.

The two entered the Turkish restaurant.

**NORMAL POV**

Romano and Ludwig went to their place and the waiter came out.

''Selamunaleykum what would you like to order?'' the waiter asked.

''Eeehh...Two Turkish Pizza's and ehh...kofteli corba with some Baklava with Ice cream in the end and we like to drink ayran.'' Ludwig ordered for them.

''It will come right away.'' The waiter said walking away.

_'Sadiq is a real proud Turk'_ Romano thought.

the waiter entered the kitchen and said the order. Then he walked to his room in the restaurant were a boy from his age was sleeping.

He had brown hair to his shoulders and was a cute greek.

The turk smiled ''Herakles...Wake up.''

''hmmm...Sadiq...'' Herakles opened his eyes.

''Come on you need to go home.'' Sadiq said.

''But I want to stay with...'' Herakles stopped.

''I also want to stay with you but I have work.'' Sadiq said.

Herakles looked down and he nodded ''Okay then.''

''Don't worry I will come tonight.'' Sadiq said kissing Herakles on the for head.

Herakles eyes shined and he smiled ''We live together, idiot.''

''But I won't let you alone.'' Sadiq said kissing Herakles on the lips.

''And whos waiter are you now?'' Herakles asked.

''Romano and Ludwig.'' Sadiq said.

''Are they still together?'' Herakles asked.

''Unbelieveble right. I kinda feel sorry.'' Sadiq said.

''yes but Romano will find out sooner or later. He is not a dumb boy.'' Herakles said.

Sadiq nodded and they kissed goodbye. Said their 'I love you' and Sadiq walked Herakles to the door.

Romano looked at them _'Why won't Ludwig be like that with me?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I wrote it in one hour. hehe I am pretty impressed. <strong>

**So what did you guys think. I feel really sorry for Romano but luckily he will end with true love. **

**Meany Germany. How can you do something like that.**

**Well bye and please review.**

**Yeah I putted TurGre in it. I mean there is not so much about it and this is story also belongs to a fic I am going to make for them but that will be another time. **

**Well Bye~!~~**


	3. 3 Cheating song

**And here is chapter 3. So I am writing this story pretty fast but that's just because school is soo boring I am writing stories in every class. I already made some new ideas for new fics :P.**

**Pairings: Germano, GerIta, TurGre**

* * *

><p>Romano and Ludwig finished their food and they walked away.<p>

It was pretty late so they took the bus.

In the bus they stayed quiet.

Romano knew that he and Ludwig weren't those talkative persons.

''Ludwig...I am busy with a new song.'' Romano started.

''Oh...What is it about?'' Ludwig asked bored. He needed Romano's body.

''About cheaters.'' Romano said before staying quiet when he met Ludwigs shocked eyes.

''You need to step out.'' Ludwg stated before grabbing his arm.

''What the fuck do you mean?'' Romano asked.

''Go home walking.'' Ludwig said before making Romano stand up.

Romano looked with shocked eyes to him before walking away.

Ludwig's eyes were something Romano probably wouldn't forget.

Romano walked away and walked back to the restaurant.

Maybe if Sadiq was there he could drive him home.

Romano walked till he saw Sadiq stepping in his car

''Ahh..Sadiq!'' Romano yelled.

''Romano what are you doing. Weren't you with that aldatan German?'' Sadiq asked.

''What does Aldatan mean?'' Romano asked.

''Nothing.'' Sadiq said.

''Well he got mad at me for nothing and I was going to ask you if you could bring me home?'' Romano asked not cursing so Sadiq would bring him home.

''haha of course step in.'' Sadiq said.

Romano smiled a bit and entered.

He looked at Sadiq who called someone, probably Herakles.

''Hey...Hera...yes...Yes...I am going to be a little late...no I am going to bring Romano home...I will tell you at home okay?...yes Bye...Ben de seni seviyorum...'' Sadiq said and hanging up.

''Eehhh what the crapola. Your not going to tell Herakles about this!'' Romano got mad while Sadiq was riding.

''I am sorry but Herakles is my lover. What I know he also knows.'' Sadiq said.

''So when you find out he has a secret for you?'' Romano asked.

''When I find that out I will accept it and not bother with it.'' Sadiq said.

''Il mio Dio you really are love sick.'' Romano said feeling his heart stung.

''Romano I know you and Ludwig aren't like Hera and me but look at all lovers. You will find out that everyone is like that when they are in love.'' Sadiq said.

''...hmmmm...Well that can be true.'' Romano said thinking about when Nikola sang a song about love. (A/N :The next day Nikola couldn't walk normal :P)

Or when on Valentines day Romano and Ludwig went to the movie with Veleciano together.

Romano felt really sad.

''Heey...No...Don't get sad in my car...Ehhh...Look It wasn't my meaning to make you sad but it's that you and Ludwig are both really quiet and such so that's maybe a reason for that.'' Sadiq tried.

''You think?'' Romano asked.

''It doesn't change when I answer.'' Sadiq said looking away.

Romano nodded and the rest of the way they stayed quiet till they arrived at Romano's house.

''Thanks. Say hi to Herakles for me.'' Romano said.

Sadiq nodded and said goodbye before going.

Romano waved.

''Sadiq is probably excited to see his lover.'' romano whispered.

Romano walked to his house.

He ignored his brother and walked to his room to sleep.

''Il mio Dio Ludwig..'' Romano whispered before falling asleep.

At the door Veleciano watched his brother ''Forgive me Fratello.'' he whispered.

Veleciano walked away and Romano opened his eyes ''For what exactly Veleciano?''

THE NEXT DAY

Romano walked to his motor and went to school.

He didn't want to see Ludwig now.

they weren't going to break up right?

No Romano loves Ludwig too much for that.

And Ludwig loves him too right? (A/N : NOT)

''Romano!'' Someone screamed.

I turned and I saw Nikola, Matthew and Arthur.

''Ah guys what's wrong?'' Romano asked when they saw their worried face.

''Eehhh...Ludwig just came and ripped our newest song.'' Arthur said.

''WHAT!" Romano yelled before he ran to the classroom of Ludwig (A/N Veleciano and Kiku are also in that class)

Romano opened the door ''Where the fack is he?''

''Who are you talking about, Vargas?'' The teacher asked.

The 3 other boys ran after him.

''Where the fuck is that Potato Bastard!'' Romano yelled.

The teacher and everyone looked at Ludwig before Romano walked to him and hit him.

''You stupid Potato Bastard who do you MHMM.!'' Romano wasn't able to finish because Ludwig putted his hand on Romano's mouth to shut him up.

Ludwig grabbed his waist and walked outside with him.

Matthew looked confused at Arthur and Nikola.

''Shall we follow them?'' Matthew asked.

Nikola shook his head ''Let them be.''

The two nodded.

Ludwig walked Romano outside to a secret place and there he took his hand away.

''Why did you do that?'' Romano asked.

''Why did you write about cheating?'' Ludwig yelled back.

''What do you mean?'' Romano asked confused.

''I...I thought we loved each other and...when you wrote about cheating it felt...It felt like you wanted to explain that your cheating on me.'' Ludwig yelled giving Romano a punch.

''D...Don't...'' Romano yelled.

''...I'm sorry.'' Ludwig whispered in his ear.

''Me too...I never wanted you to think that.'' Romano whispered.

''yes it just shocked me. Never make such songs like that again okay?'' Ludwig begged.

''Well...Okay then...Please know I will never cheat on you.'' Romano whispered stopping his curses.

Ludwig nodded ''Ich liebe dich.''

Romano nodded ''Ti amo troppo...Please don't cheat on me either.''

''...'' Ludwig stayed quiet and Romano waited for him to say 'Of course'

But Ludwig didn't say anything and he would never say anything to him.

Because Ludwig knew that Romano was weak...

Ludwig will wait. Ludwig will try to make this work.

At the other side of the wall someone was listening. It was Veleciano. He smiled sadly and let his tears escape.

''Fratello won't ever know.'' Veleciano said.

* * *

><p><strong>This was the 3rd chapter. Wow I hate Ludwig so much right now and I also dislike Veleciano. How could you idiot's cheat on Romano. <strong>

**Eehhh to make some translation of this and the other chapters. **

**Selamunaleykum: Hello (in a kind way) (Turkish)**

**kofteli corba: that's soop with meatballs (very yummy) (Turkish)**

**Baklava : A dessert (very yummy too XD) (Turkish)**

**Ayran: It's a drink made from Yoghurt (Turkish)**

**Aldatan: Cheating (turkish)**

**Ben de seni seviyorum: I love you too (Turkish)**

**Il mio dio: My god (Italian)**

**Fratello: brother (big) (Italian)**

**Ich liebe dich : I love you (German)**

**Ti amo troppo: I love you too (Italian) **

**And if everyone doesn't know the names **

**-Romano : S. Italy**

**-Veleciano : N. Italy**

**-****Ludwig : Germany**

**-Sadiq : Turkey**

**-Herakles : Greece**

**-Matthew : Canada**

**-Nikola : Bulgaria**

**-Arthur : England**

**-Kiku : Japan**

**People probably know that but to make it sure I write every new character in this stories name : country on it. **

**And I did a test haha I have one review and I have more than 100 readers. They say that 15% of the persons review in a story. With me lesser than 1% reviews XD. So please let's make it to the 15% and Review**

**Bye see you next chapter.**


	4. Emotion has no Voice

**So this is a bit late but I will try to get every week 1 Chapter. I will more excited with more reviews cuz that gives me more ideas to improve the next chapters. So I guess everyone hates Germany and a bit. Well this chapter is worser for Romano. I kinda feel bad to do this to him but yeah everything will get okay in the end. **

**Chapter 4**

**Pairings: You will find out in the story!~**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Romano looked in the mirror. He maked himself ready for a long day of finishing his new song (AN Ludwig ripped the song sheets).

But tonight Ludwig was going to take him out.

It was already a week after the fight. Romano felt a bit guilty that Ludwig really thought that he was cheating on him.

Luckily they made up.

But still Romano felt a bit weird from inside. Why did it bother Ludwig so much. Romano wrote a lot of songs about many subjects. Also about Cheating.

Romano just shrugged and grabbed his notebook (A/N Romano writes his songs in his notebook)

Romano opened his notebook and looked at the song that made Ludwig so mad.

Romano didn't tell Ludwig but he hided the real sheets of the song in his notebook.

Only his team (Nikola, Matthew and Arthur) knew about this.

Suddenly the door opened and Veleciano entered the door.

Romano closed his Notebook and turned to Veleciano ''What the hell do you want?''

''Hi Fratello!~~Are you going to Luddy?'' Veleciano asked.

''No I am going to finish my song.'' Romano said.

''Eeehhh...S...S...So you won't be here for a while?'' Veleciano asked.

''Well...Yeah I won't be here for 3 or 4 hours. Why do you ask?'' Romano looked confused.

''AAAHhhh Nothing Nothing Bye!'' Veleciano ran away.

Romano also hated this. Ludwig and Veleciano both were acting strange.

Romano just sighed and walked away.

Romano walked to his special personal place.

Nobody knew were it was.

(A/N So there is a forest in the place were everyone lives and if you walk trough the trees for an hour then you get to a place with a waterfall. Because it's very far and there isn't a pad to the waterfall nobody knows about it)

Romano walked for an hour and then he looked at the waterfall what always calmed Romano down.

Romano sat down and started to write. The titel was in Italians

Romano wrote for 4 hours and when he was done he looked at his song

* * *

><p><em><strong>EMOTION HAS NO VOICE<strong>_

_I don't know how to speak of love_

_Emotion has no voice_

_And I'm a bit short of breath_

_If you're here there's too much light._

_My soul expands_

_like music in summer_

_then desire takes me you know_

_and lights me up with your kisses._

_I'll be honest with you_

_I'll remain what I am_

_dishonest but I swear_

_if you betray me I won't forgive_

_I'll always be your friend_

_though jealous as you know_

_I know that I contradict myself_

_But you are precious to me._

_You'll sleep in my arms_

_Serenely_

_and this is important you know_

_for us to feel completely us._

_You'll give me another life_

_that I don't know_

_you'll be my companion_

_As long as I know that you want it._

_Two different characters_

_who catch fire easily_

_but divided we are lost_

_We feel we are almost nothing_

_We are two united inside_

_by a love which gives us_

_the profound conviction_

_that no one will divide us._

_You'll sleep in my arms_

_Serenely_

_and this is important you know_

_for us to feel completely us._

_You'll give me another life_

_that I don't know_

_you'll be my companion_

_As long as I know that you want it._

_Then we'll live as you know_

_only by honesty_

_by love and by trust_

_then it will be what it will be._

* * *

><p>Romano smiled ''The song is finished''<p>

Romano stood up to go back to home for his date with Ludwig.

Romano again walked for an hour and whne he arrived home it was 6 at night.

Romano yelled ''Veleciano!'' but nobody spoke back.

''hmmm...Probably to one of his friends.'' Romano said.

Romano walked to his room and started to change his clothes and such.

When he was done to go he saw that Ludwig would come after 20 minutes.

Romano walked downstairs and watched some television.

Then after 5 minutes the door opened.

Romano looked at Veleciano who walked inside with his face flustered.

''Are you okay?'' Romano asked worried.

Veleciano gave a yelp ''y...y...yes..I was just in a hurry.'' Veleciano said walking to his room.

Romano looked confused at Veleciano who ran to his room.

Romano walked to his room ''Veleciano are you sure your not sick?''

''I'm fine. You should have fun with your date.'' Veleciano smiled like nothing happened.

Romano nodded and gave Veleciano a kiss on the forhead ''You can always tell me what's wrong.''

Veleciano nodded and lowered his head in shame.

Later the bell rang and Romano left

Veleciano looked at the door ''Gomen Fratello...''

* * *

><p><strong>haha Yes I finished it. so a day before this update I already began but after 4 hours of writing my computer crashed for a moment. The whole story was gone. <strong>

**Because I also have 2 other stories and my school is a bit busy I couldn't update so soon. **

**Next chapter is for Veleciano and the date of GerRoma **

**Their Anniversary is there almost. **

**And the song I chose is actually a translation of an Italian song called L'emozione non ha voce or something. **

**So if you have some suggestion to make this story better please review.**

**So stil 0,1 % of my readers review this story which is just...sad. **

**So waiting for more reviews and more ideas. **


	5. I don't love you

**So this is the fifth chapter already. I want to thank everyone who alerted and favorited the story and I also want to thank the reviewers. It is still sad that I don't have more reviewers. But yeah Just enjoy my story. **

**chapter 5**

* * *

><p>''Gomen fratello.'' Veleciano whispered again.<p>

Veleciano looked at the closed door for a while.

Then he just sighed and walked to his room.

Even if he felt guilty towards his brother Veleciano just wanted to be in Ludwig's arms.

It's not that Veleciano is in love but he just want Ludwig inside him and nothing more.

Veleciano sighed ''I will go to his house tonight.''

Veleciano stood up. Yes he would talk to Ludwig and end this guilt inside him.

WITH GERMANO

Romano and Ludwig stayed quiet walking to the restaurant Ludwig choosed.

''hmm...Romano are you okay?'' Ludwig asked noticing the weird look on Romano.

''I am fine it's just that I am not used to have someone in my life.'' Romano blushed.

''What are you saying?'' Ludwig asked confused.

''Oh it's ...since I was little I was always left alone and such. Nobody really cared about me. I was always second and it's just hard to understand why anyone will fall in love with me with my attitude. So it makes me really...'' Romano whispered the last words.

Ludwig and Romano already stopped walking and they were looking at each other.

Ludwig gulped ''W...Wha...What did you say?''

''It made me scared when we fought okay. I thought I was going to lose you!'' Romano yelled before kissing Ludwig.

Ludwig just watched with shocked eyes before he deepened the kiss.

_'This is why I fell in love with him' _Ludwig thought before they both broke the kiss for air.

''I love you too.'' Ludwig said after that.

''Shut up...Bastard...'' Lovino whispered with a blush on his face.

Ludwig couldn't help but smile a bit.

But Ludwig also couldn't help but feel the guilt in his body building up.

''Romano...Do you want to go on a date at our anniversary too?'' Ludwig looked at Romano.

''I...Fuck it okay...'' Romano blushed more.

''Your cute mein kleiner Tomate.'' Ludwig whispered before kissing Romano again.

_'This is what I love about him...My Romano...I will make sure you never will find out and you always will feel loved by me!' _Ludwig yelled.

Romano looked at him before his phone rang.

''WHAT?'' Romano yelled at his phone when he saw it was Nikola.

_''Oi Where are you! It's time to practice you know!'' Nikola yelled back._

Ludwig raised an eyebrow _'Since when did Nikola become so loud?'_

''I will wait.'' Romano said after talking for a while with Nikola.

He hang up on Nikola and looked at Ludwig ''I'm sorry but I need to practice with the band. Nikola will pick me up.''

''Have fun...'' Ludwig said regretting his answer.

Romano looked a bit hurt but then gave Ludwig a kiss and he just wanted to say something before Ludwig said something and he started to run.

Ludwig didn't even hestitate about it anymore and he ran home.

He knew who was there and this time he needs that person to take the regret away.

Ludwig just couldn't help it anymore.

Ludwig ran as hard as he could and ignored Romano yelling his name.

Ludwig just stopped and looked backwards before he saw Romano with tears in his eyes.

Ludwig turned and ran home ''Veleciano.'' just came out of his mouth.

_**Romano just cried further. **_

Ludwig ran home and when he arrived he opened the door ''VELECIANO!'' he yelled.

_**Nikola arrived after waiting for awhile and he was shocked to see Romano crying.**_

Veleciano walked to him. ''This needs to stop Luddy.''

**_Romano cried further while Nikola held him. And Romano just nooticed the tears on Nikola's eyes too._**

Ludwig gave Veleciano a kiss. ''Let him be sad but please don't cry!''

_**''What should I do?'' Came out of Romano's mouth.**_

_**Nikola looked at him and didn't answer. What could Nikola say when he was in almost the same condition. **_

Ludwig pushed Veleciano away ''GOD DAMN WHAT SHOULD I DO!''

Veleciano just sat down and cried and this time Ludwig didn't look at him.

''HOW CAN I MAKE THIS OKAY WITH HIM!'' Ludwig yelled at Veleciano.

**_''I...I just...and when he said...and then he just left...'' Romano tried to talk but it just didn't work._**

''I don't know...I just don't know!'' Veleciano cried.

''I need to go back to him.'' Ludwig yelled.

''NO I WANT YOU INSIDE ME NOW.'' Veleciano yelled and Ludwig walked to him doing exactly what Veleciano wanted.

**_''Can I go home?'' Romano asked._**

**_''Go and please don't be so sad. It also makes me sad.'' Nikola said in comforting voice._**

**_Romano smiled and nodded. Both actions were very weak_**

**_Romano walked home and then he saw him._**

**_Ludwig._**

**_''Ludwig?'' Romano looked at him._**

''Romano.'' Ludwig yelled before running to him and hugging him.

Romano couldn't help it and just cried against his chest.

''I'm sorry mein kleiner Tomate. I won't leave you. I...I won't ever let you go.'' Ludwig whispered.

''Ludwig...I'm so sorry...'' Romano cried harder.

_While the two were comforting each other Veleciano watched from the window ''Stupid Luddy. Why was you with me an hour ago if you love him?'' And Veleciano turned with the tears falling when they kissed._

_**I don't love you.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>This was pretty intense right. Anyone guessed what Ludwig said to Romano that made Romano cry and such. <strong>

**AAahh I hate Ludwig and Veleciano more and more while I actually like them. Nikola is sweet right? **

**I also am going to make a fic about him. It's again in this storyline but then mostly about Nikola and his sweet boyfriend. And no he isn't in a cheat problem. So when I finish this story I will also write about him and his lover. You will read things with Nikola and Demitri but their fic will be the best. **

**And then also Turkey and Greece are getting a fic. So don't think I will stop with writing fanfics about Hetlaia after this. They will just continue and continue.**

**So 2 revieews = chapter 6**

**(Don't ask why I did that but my friend said I should just do it and I decided to listen to her) **

**So please review.**


	6. Nikola's secret

**Ao this is the 6th chapter of Love makes Blind. I'm excited for this chapter. This chapter is going to give you information of everything what happened the last chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>Romano woke up with a big headache. What happened yesterday?<p>

''Oh...Yeah..'' Romano slowly said reminding yesterday.

**FLASHBACK**

_Romano opened his mouth to say something but Ludwig beated him._

_''I don't love you.'' Ludwig said before running away._

_Romano watched with shocked eyes ''LUDWIG!'' _

_The tears slowly came and fell. Romano didn't care anymore. _

_Romano noticed that Ludwig turned just once again before running away. _

_Roman__o just lowered his head and fell on his knees and cried further. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Romano shook his head. Ludwig apologized.

Just 3 days and Romano's and Ludwig will go on their 1st year anniversary date.

But today Romano was going to shop with Nikola in hope to find what Romano should buy for Ludwig.

_'And to find out why Nikola cried' _Romano thought in his head.

Romano took his keys and his cellphone. Romano walked downstairs to Nikola's dorm room.

Romano and Nikola were best friends since they met each other. Romano knew there were some problems with Nikola and his boyfriend from Romania Demitri.

And with that I mean 'BIG PROBLEMS'. Nobody really knew what was going on but they only knew that it has to do with the girl from Hungary. Ak: Elizaveta Héderváry the best friend of Nikola and the ex-girlfriend of Demitri.

Romano shook his head and right before he was in front of Nikola's room he heard Nikola scream.

_'What's happening?' _Romano wondered and he hided somewhere to see who walked out.

You saw Elizaveta walking out and slowly Romano walked to Nikola's room entering it. Romano couldn;t help but also notice the tears in Elizaveta's eyes.

Romano looked in the room. It was a big mess in right in the middle he saw Nikola crying.

''NIKOLA!'' Romano yelled and he kneeled in front of him.

''..Romano...'' Nikola slowly looked up.

''What happened?'' Romano asked.

''...Sit down. It's a long story...'' Nikola said and Romano sat down listening to Nikola.

Nikola told him about Demitri and Elizaveta dating, Nikola being Elizaveta's best friend and the fact that he and Demitri cheat on her with each other.

''So now she tries to take revenge on us...'' Nikola ended it ''I don't blame her though.''

Romano nodded. ''You feel guilty that you made her so sad?''

''She was my best friend so ofcourse I would feel guilty. She never deserved something like this.'' Nikola lowered his head.

Romano smiled. Nikola was always like this. His own happiness is always on last place. That's why Romano became best friends with him.

''Nikola you couldn't do nothing about that. You and Demitri fell in love.'' Romano said.

''Well he did broke up with me yesterday.'' nikola whispered.

Romano's eyes widened. _'That's why he yelled trough the phone and cried next to me'_

''Romano look at my shirt.'' Nikola whispered.

Romano looked at his shirt. Slowly Romano's eyes widened.

''WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENEED?'' Romano yelled.

''Elizaveta got mad.'' Nikola said.

nikola's shirt was all ripped.

''So this is why Demitri broke up with you?'' Romano asked.

Nikola nodded and slowly tears fell out of his eyes ''I feel like a slut right now.''

''Why?'' Romano looked concerned at him.

''I gave him my virginity while knowing we wouldn't make it.'' Nikola cried.

''YOU DID WHAT!'' Romano yelled.

''I had sex with Demitri.'' Nikola cried.

Romano couldn't help but feel a bit disgusted by Nikola.

''Nikola you CHEATED on Elizaveta and had SEX with Demitri. Why did you do all this?'' Romano asked angry.

''I...I...'' Nikola looked down.

''I think you want ot be alone.'' Romano looked at him.

Nikola looked up at him with a sad look but nodded.

Romano turned and before he closed the door he heared Nikola ''Love really makes people blind.''

Romano looked shocked and closed the door. He started to walk to his room. This got his mood ruined.

NIKOLA'S POV

Stupid me!

I better kill myself. I hurted my best friend and I am a big whore giving my virginity to Demitri.

I knew Romano would be mad.

GODDAMN what should I do to make this guilt go away?

I stood up and walked outside to the library.

''So can I trust you again?'' I heard a very knowing voice. Wait isn't it Elizaveta.

I hided and looked at who Elizaveta was talking to. It was Demitri. My eyes widened.

''I said I broke up with him and I came here to talk with you so...'' Demitri said.

Tears swelled up in my eyes. I don't have a reason to cry but why did it hurt so much.

I stood up not caring if I got their attention and walked away.

''NIKOLA!'' I heard Demitri yelling.

I started to run to my room but Demitri was always faster.

The two looked at each other and both knew one thing.

Their Love made both Blind

* * *

><p><strong>Wondering if Demitri and Nikola will make up well then you have to read my other fic. I will making that soon! So I hope everyone liked it.<strong>

**This was more a preview of my other fic but again it had some Romano in it. And it gave more attention to the tittle : Love makes Blind. **

**Well next chapter will come soon (I hope ). BYE**

**Please review ! 2 reviews=chapter 7**


	7. Shopping Drama

**So the next chapter already. I think I am a bit stuck now because I don't know if I should give Romano a new boyfriend or just let it end Germano?**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Romano rang the doorbell of Matthew. After yesterday Romano didn't talk to Nikola.<p>

Romano couldn't help but feel really sad for Elizaveta. Nikola deserved this in Romano's eyes.

Matthew and Arthur also heard it yesterday but then from Elizaveta and the two also are really mad at Nikola.

Today the three were going to talk about this. And Romano was going to buy a present.

Matthew opened the door ''Hi.''

''Hey come Arthur waits for us.'' Romano said.

Matthew looked down ''Ugh never thought we are going to do this.''

Romano nodded ''But Nikola can't stay in the group if we only think he is disgusting.''

Mattthew nodded and walked after him.

The two went to a cafe were Arthur was drinking some Thee with milk.

Romano and Matthew greeted him and sat down with him.

''When is Nikola coming?'' Matthew asked.

''After an hour.'' Arthur responded.

''hmm...What is our decision then?'' Romano asked.

''I...I can't...I don't want him in the group anymore.'' Arthur said first.

Matthew agreed and Romano nodded ''Then the decision isn't so hard.''

''Are we going to call him?'' Arthur said.

''No he needs to hear it from us.'' Matthew said.

''Romano why aren't you going to buy something for Ludwig.'' Arthur suggested.

''Yes we wait here for Nikola and call you when he is here.'' Matthew said.

Romano nodded and walked away.

He went to an shop and looked around for 45 minutes.

In the end he had brought an watch for almost $299,-

Romano smiled. In the watch there was a picture of him and Ludwig together.

Romano walked back and there he saw...Nikola crying against Matthew's chest with Arthur rubbing his back.

Romano sat next to them ''What happened Nikola?'' the worry was high for Nikola.

''I...I never wanted you guys to know this all.'' Nikola cried.

''But why did you do this?'' Matthew asked.

''I was always alone. I lost my parents in a war in my hometown and was always in different orphanages. I was always alone and I never wanted to make my best friend to feel this too.'' Nikola cried harder.

''What did you do after I left?'' Romano asked.

''I saw them talking in the library and when they noticed me Demitri came after me...'' Nikola told the whole story and Arthur , Matthew and Romano felt so sorry for him.

''It's okay Nikola...we are here for you.'' Arthur said.

''I am going out of the team right.'' Nikola said.

''No...We thought about it but you gave your own happyness up for Elizaveta and you still have Demitri. It's not your fault that Demitri chose you and you told us the whole story. That disgust we felt is gone and our friendship just grows with this.''

''Yes it does!'' Arthur yelled hugging Nikola. Matthew also gave a hug and Romano also came to them.

''ALWAYS ONE ANOTHER!'' they yelled (A/N that is the name of their group)

The four smiled at each other before Nikola noticed two persons ''Matthew isn't that Gilber and Elizaveta?''

Matthew looked up and smiled ''Yes let's greet them.''

Nikola looked nervous but nodded in the end.

Matthew was about to call them before he saw Elizaveta flying into Gilberts arms kissing him.

Matthew watched in shock.

Romano blinked and Nikola froze. Arthur just looked worried at Matthew.

''Elizaveta what do you think your doing?'' Gilbert yelled.

''Matthew if I was you I would go there.'' Nikola whispered.

Matthew nodded and walked to them.

Romano, Arthur and Nikola looked at each other before they went to eavesdrop.

''B..B...Birdie this isn't what it looks like. She just suddenly kissed me and.'' Gilbert was cutted of by Matthew who suddenly place a servet in front of his mouth and started to rub his mouth.

''I am not mad. I saw what happened and I know Elizaveta kissed you but I don't like the girl germs on you.'' Matthew said. When he was done rubbing he kissed Gilbert ''Mmmm...Yes no girl germs anymore.''

''Elizaveta what the hell were you actually planning with kissing the awesome me?'' Gilbert asked angry.

''Matthew stole you from me and he will pay.'' Elizaveta yelled before running away.

''Wasn't she in love with Demitri?'' Matthew asked.

''When we weren't dating she was cheating on me, Roderich and Demitri. We all thought we were dating her and such.'' Gilbert said.

''What a slut.'' Romano whispered in Nikola's ear.

Nikola nodded and Arthur just looked confused at them before Nikola whispered the same thing.

Arthur nodded ''And I was feeling guilty for her.''

Nikola smiled. Romano looked at them and also smiled.

What else could Romano want. His friends happy. Almost a year with his lover. The sweetest little Brothers ever.

Romano smiled wider and he couldn't wait for his one year anniversary with Ludwig.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice chapter. Yeah sorry for the long wait. My week was busy but I will try to upload more chapters once in a while.<strong>

**So one of my friends threw my story away (No serieus all the chapters for this story were on that book) and now I am a bit stuck cuz I am getting better ideas for my stories. **

**But I am stuck because I don't have a Pairing for Romano.**

**Do you guys have ideas? Please answer that on my poll and on this story.**

**SO REVIEW AND ALSO VOTE FOR THE PAIRING YOU WANT TO END UP WITH ROMANO IN MY POLL OR IN THE STORY!**


	8. Brother Complex

**Hello! I can't wait for another chapter and this chapter is based on Veleciano. I hope you will enjoy it!~~ **

**Chapter 8**

**Ps. Also vote for the poll on my bio! It's about this story!**

* * *

><p>Veleciano's POV<p>

I gaped and woke up.

Another day with again the guilt in my body.

''GODDAMN VELECIANO WAKE UP!'' I heard Romano scream.

I immidiatly smiled and ran downstairs ''Vee~~Fratello Goodmorning!''

''Yeah yeah good morning!'' Romano said.

''What are you doing?'' I asked.

''Today I was thinking of taking you out to the Cinema.'' Romano said.

''You mean...'' I looked hopeful at him.

''You, me and Marcello.'' Romano said starting with eating.

**_I sat down next to him and also started with eating. I was jaleous._**

**_Yes I was jaleous because my fratello gave Marcello attention again._**

_'I want to be special for Fratello' _I thought.

''Fratello!'' Marcello ran inside immidiatly hugging Romano.

''Good morning Marcello. Damn look out I am fucking eating.'' Romano said.

Marcello smiled and let go of him before coming to me and hugging me.

''Goodmorning fratello.'' Marcello repeated again.

''Vee!~~Good morning.'' I smiled a fake smile.

''Marcello I was fucking planning on going to the damn Cinema today. Wanna come?'' Romano said when Marcello started with eating.

''Yes I want to come!'' Marcello smiled happily.

I smiled too. We finished our food and went to our rooms.

Fratello said that we should hurry and dress up for the Cinema.

I looked in the mirror. All the bites of Ludwig were there.

I turned and saw Marcello watching.

''Vee what's wrong Marcello?'' I asked happy.

''Don't lie to me. I know what you are doing.'' Marcello said.

I looked shocking ''Doing this to Fratello and still trying to get close to him.'' Marcello went further.

''What else could I do?'' I yelled.

''You could be honest with Fratello!'' Marcello yelled back.

''But But Fratello he will...'' Veleciano stuttered.

''Fratello loves you. He wants the best for you so he won't get mad even if you deserve it.'' Marcello said before I grabbed his colar.

''F..F..ratello?'' Marcello looked scared.

''I'm sorry I just...am angry that your right.'' I let go of him.

''I know and I'm sure Fratello would forgive you.'' Marcello said.

''Okay!'' I smiled.

Marcello walked away and I looked down and grabbed my phone.

I mailed Ludwig.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Ludwig,_

_We need to tell this to Fratello!_

_And soon too!_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Soon there came a message back. I looked shocked because I knew this was true.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_Please Veleciano I don't want to lose him and you probably also don't want to lose him._

_Cuz he will be really angry this time. And he will probably not forgive us for doing this._

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

''Stupid.'' I whispered before closing my phone.

_**I could deny everything. I could say that I am in love with someone else and break everything off with Ludwig.**_

''Veleciano are you coming?'' Romano yelled.

I yelled back ''Yes.'' and walked to them.

I saw Marcello holding the hand of Fratello and frowned.

I looked down ''Let's go.''

They walked away and I walked on the back.

''Veleciano come here.'' Romano said stopping.

I felt Marcello staring at me.

''Wh_'' My eyes widened when I saw that Fratello kept one hand free for me.

I smiled and held the hand.

''You aren't supposed to be walking alone.'' Romano said.

My eyes widened and then I slowly smiled ''Thanks.''

**_No at first I always thought that I wanted to make Fratello jaleous but I love Fratello. Fratello never had many things and I knew that his past wasn't the past anyone would want._**

**_But Fratello also always treated me special. Even after Marcello came to this world I was always treated special._**

**_Once I was sick and Fratello held my hand and sang a lullaby for me._**

**_Fratello teached me to cook and he teached me to be myself._**

**_My smiles never were fake and I always acted like I felt but just while my brother was getting popular I cheated with his boyfriend and didn't think at all about the fact that I did the worst thing I could do._**

**_Not only Ludwig cheated on Fratello but I also did._**

**_I failed as the perfect brother and Marcello took that place over._**

**_If Fratello found out I could say I was in love with Ludwig and he would forgive me but...Fratello do you know how it is._**

**_I do love Ludwig but...the person I love the most._**

I looked at Fratello who was paying for some tickets.

''Marcello I can't do this.'' I whispered to him.

Marcello looked at me.

''I...I love Ludwig but the person I love the most is.'' I said.

**_The person I love the most is Fratello_**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah finished the chapter in less that 1 hour. I hope you guys will review because IF YOU DON'T VOTE I CAN'T FINISH THE STORY.<strong>

**Writing this chapter actually made me feel a bit guilty for Veleciano.**

**It was nice writing from his PoV and Marcello is also so nice!~~~.**

**So for the persons who still don't know the characters-country names**

**-Romano : S. Italy**

**-Veleciano : N. Italy**

**-****Ludwig : Germany**

**-Sadiq : Turkey**

**-Herakles : Greece**

**-Matthew : Canada**

**-Nikola : Bulgaria**

**-Arthur : England**

**-Kiku : Japan**

**-Demitri : Romania**

**-Elizaveta: Hungary**

**-Gilbert: Prussia**

**-Marcello: Seborga**

**These names already came in this story. More characters are ofcourse coming.**

**OH yeah please review so **

**2 REVIEWS=CHAPTER 9 **


	9. Crashing sounds

**The 9th chapter of Love makes Blind. Sorry for the late update. Because of School I couldn't write for a long time so I will do my best to make this chapter good. Hope everyone will enjoy. **

**This is another Veleciano's chapter for a part.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Veleciano's PoV<p>

I sat down and looked at the television in my room. Everyone was out and I was all alone.

While watching television I thought of one thing.

All my thoughts were about Fratello.

Why couldn't Fratello love me? Why couldn't he break up with Luddy? Why couldn't he be angry with me? Why couldn't he leave me? Why couldn't he hit me?

Why couldn't I do the right thing?

The tears only came and I started to tear up.

''Why?'' Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

I remembered what Fratello once said : '' 'When you have questions to yourself then write them down on paper and give yourself the answer.''

So I grabbed some paper and a pen and started to write down all my questions.

* * *

><p><em>MY QUESTION?<em>

_Why is one-sided love so hard?_

_Why couldn't I be loyal to my own brother?_

_Why am I in love with my own brother?_

_Why do I feel so lonely?_

_Why can't nobody answer me?_

* * *

><p>Veleciano stopped before the tears came out. ''Why...Why are all my answers of Fratello?'' He cried.<p>

Veleciano looked at the answers he gave himself

* * *

><p><em>Answers! <em>

_1 Why is One-sided love so hard? _

_Answer!: Because my fratello is always so sweet to me and always gives me a faster heartbeat_

_2. Why couldn't I be loyal to my own brother?_

_Answer!: Because fratello didn't stay royal to me._

_3.: Why am I in love with my own brother?_

_Answer!: Because it's fratello_

_4: Why do I feel so lonely?_

_Answer!: Because Fratello isn't here._

_5: Why can't nobody answer me? _

_Answer!: Because Fratello is the only one to answer me._

* * *

><p>Soon I started to cry harder and harder. For a long time I didn't stop and my mind went black.<p>

Why! Why is Fratello so sweet to me? Why doesn't he know how horrible I am? Why couldn't he love me?

FLASHBACK

_''Romano will you go out with me?'' Ludwig asked._

_Romano only blushed and nodded ''Couldn't you ask faster?''_

_Ludwig only smiled and they hugged each other. _

_I looked at them with my eyes wide open. _

_Ludwig and Fratello...Together..._

_''How?'' Veleciano whispered..._

_END FLA__SHBACK_

I cried harder ''I'm HORRIBLE!''

I hided the paper with answers and only looked at my questions.

''I should just die. I'm horrible and I don't deserve anything.'' I cried harder and harder.

''Why...?WHY IS LOVE SO CRUEL? WHY COULDN'T I FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE NICE AND LEAVE FRATELLO AND LUDWIG ALONE?'' I yelled before he started to break some paintings I made when I was small.

And soon I started to throw pictures, vases everything.

If I just could release this feeling!

Soon I went to other rooms and I started to throw many things. My room was a mess.

''VELECIANO!'' Someone yelled.

I looked at the door and saw Ludwig.

''Ludwig...I...ISN'T TODAY YOUR ANNIVERSARY!'' I yelled.

''Yes but what happened with here?'' Ludwig said.

End Veleciano's PoV

NORMAL PoV

''It's Fratellos fault..If he just wasn't my brother I I could...'' Veleciano stood up and started to hit Ludwig.

''IT'S ALSO YOUR FAULT. IF YOU WASN'T HERE MY FRATELLO WOULD'NT BE...'' Veleciano couldn't go further because Ludwig kissed him.

''Don't cry Veleciano. Please...'' Ludwig whispered before kissing him again.

Veleciano moaned. They started to walk while they were stripping.

Not noticing which room they chose they started to go further.

Many different thoughts played in their heads but they still went further.

Ludwig felt his thought were about Romano...He was probably waiting for him.

Veleciano only moaned while the tears still fell 'Fratello...two days ago you even took me to the cinema...You looked so happy...FRATELLO!'

''Why are you here? Where is Fratello?'' Veleciano yelled.

''I don't know. Not anymore.'' Ludwig said.

''You love fratello right?'' Veleciano said while moaning.

''I will always love him more thatn anyone else!'' Ludwig said starting to move faster.

''Tell me!'' Veleciano yelled.

''Romano cares for me, helps me, gives me a good happy feeling. A feeling nobody can give me. I...I LOVE HIM.'' The last words were yelled before Ludwig came inside of Veleciano.

Ludwig looked at Veleciano.

''Why are we doing this?'' Veleciano asked.

''I don't know.'' Ludwig said.

''Who does know?'' Veleciano whispered before laying his head on the pillow to rest.

It didn't last for a minute before they heard a crash.

Ludwig and Veleciano looked at the door...

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I'm pretty proud that I could write it after so long. My fantasy really came back. I love the fact I made a cliffhanger. So I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter!<strong>

**Oh yeah the tip of : If you have problems then write them down and answer them yourself is a good tip if you have problems! It really helps to let your feelings out. So try it once when you have a problem you can't tell anyone or you can ofcourse send me a private message. I always accept messages with ideas or problems you want to ask!**

**2 ****reviews = chapter 10!**

**Don't forget that so please review!**


	10. Crashing sounds II

**So this is the tenth chapter of Love makes Blind. I am going to try harder and try to write better. Previous time we wrote about Veleciano. This time it's time for Ludwig!**

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

><p>Ludwig's PoV<p>

''WEST!'' the voice of the 'awesome' brother of mine.

I sighed and opened my eyes. ''What?'' I yelled back.

''Your Baby is here!'' Gilbert said.

''What?'' Ludwig repeated walking downstairs to see Lovino standing at the front door.

''Finally you came...'' Lovino sighed in relief.

''How long were you here?'' I asked.

''I just got here...'' was Lovino's answer.

I nodded and excused myself to make myself ready.

_'Damn I forgot about our anniversary_'

I dressed up in some cusual clothes and went downstairs.

Lovino was watching some television and my heart only beated faster when I saw him.

_'Ach Can anyone be cuter that him?' _I thought.

I called him and he stood up smiling before giving me a kiss.

''Let's go.'' Romano said.

I gave him a nod before we went away.

Gilbert gave me some thumbs-up before closing the door.

Romano and I sat down in the bus and it was very quiet.

I took a glance and smiled when I saw that he also looked at me.

''This is so damn awkward!'' Romano said.

''I agree but being with you for a year is special.'' I said.

He blushed while nodding.

I smiled and while the silent continued my thoughts started to work.

_'Romano is so cute. I am so happy to have him...I guess I still can't understand myself for being such an idiot...O mein Gott I am such an idiot. I just wished that Romano wouldn't be hurt but I guess that if he learns about me and Veleciano he will defenitly be heartbroken...Not only he will...Me too I will be broken for losing the best thing in the world.'_

Later when Romano and I stepped out of the bus we went to the park.

The park was really special for not only me but also for Romano. Why...? because I asked him out here on this place.

FLASHBACK

_''Romano will you go out with me?'' I asked._

_Romano only blushed and nodded ''Couldn't you ask faster?''_

_I smiled and couldn't help but hug him. I also could swear that I saw someone looking but who it was didn't matter to me._

_END FLASHBACK_

The day went really good. Romano looked like he had fun and I also enjoyed myself with him.

He gave me a cute watch and I gave him a ring and a photo frame.

He smiled before kissing me. I felt the guilt building up.

''Romano happy anniversary.'' I said.

''Yes happy aniversary too. I guess this week does end good.'' Romano smiled.

''What do you mean?'' I asked.

''There are some problems going on in the family. And Veleciano is acting weird...Everyone would guess he commited a crime but Veleciano isn't like that so I am still trying to find out what's wrong with him.'' Romano told me.

''Veleciano...acting weird...'' I said.

''Yes he also acts weird aroundme. It's like he has a secret that involves me.'' Romano sighed.

''I am going to the toilet for a while so wait for me.'' I said.

''Huh but you just went!'' Romano said.

''I need to go again!'' I said leaving him there.

I washed my face ''what the hell? Why do I feel so guilty...Didn't I make him happy today giving him a ring and a photo frame. Why do I need to feel so guilty then?'' I whispered to myself.

_'Because your cheating on him...'_ my thoughts said.

I looked down and all my thought went like crazy.

'_Romano is waiting for me...Veleciano and I cheated on him...Romano is so happy...I lied to him and didn't stay royal...Romano was always left alone...Romano is starting to find out...And I can't let Romano alone...He doesn't deserve it...so why?...SO WHY THE HELL DO I NEED TO LET HIM FEEL ALONE.'_

I started to run away from this place and this lie

''I need to see you...VELECIANO!'' I said.

I ran and ran and when I arrived I entered the house. Immidiatly I heard Veleciano yelling and the sound that someone is throwing something to the ground.

I ran upstairs looking at Veleciano's room.

Not finding him there I went to the bathroom finding him there throwing everything he gets in his hand.

''VELECIANO!'' I yelled.

''Ludwig...I...ISN'T TODAY YOUR ANNIVERSARY!'' Veleciano yelled when he noticed me. He stopped with throwing all the stuff he had in his hands.

''Yes but what happened with here?'' I asked not caring about Romano at all.

''It's Fratellos fault..If he just wasn't my brother I...I could...'' Veleciano stood up and started to hit me.

''IT'S ALSO YOUR FAULT. IF YOU WASN'T HERE MY FRATELLO WOULD'NT BE...'' Veleciano couldn't go further because I kissed him.

''Don't cry Veleciano. Please...'' I whispered before kissing him again.

Veleciano moaned. They started to walk while they were stripping.

Not noticing which room they chose they started to go further.

Many different thoughts played in their heads but they still went further.

Ludwig felt his thought were about Romano...He was probably waiting for me.

Veleciano only moaned while the tears still fell 'Fratello...two days ago you even took me to the cinema...You looked so happy...FRATELLO!'

''Why are you here? Where is Fratello?'' Veleciano yelled.

''I don't know. Not anymore.'' I said.

''You love fratello right?'' Veleciano said while moaning.

''I will always love him more thatn anyone else!'' I said starting to move faster.

''Tell me!'' Veleciano yelled.

''Romano cares for me, helps me, gives me a good happy feeling. A feeling nobody can give me. I...I LOVE HIM.'' The last words were yelled before I came inside of Veleciano. '_I love him yet I still do this.'_

I looked at Veleciano.

''Why are we doing this?'' Veleciano asked.

''I don't know.''I said_ 'I really don't know' ._

''Who does know?'' Veleciano whispered before laying his head on the pillow to rest.

It didn't last for a minute before we heard a crash.

Ludwig and Veleciano looked at the door...

* * *

><p><strong>Well and this is Ludwig's PoV...<strong>

**Please REVIEW and let me write the next chapter.**

**After Ludwig and Veleciano there is only one more person left.**

**Still wondering who the person is?**

**haha I did stop at the same cliffhanger so everyone just wonder.**

**So 2 reviews=chapter 11 ;) So review soon to know what is going to happen!**


	11. I was blind

**The 11th chapter of Love makes Blind! **

**My poll counts 2 votes for Germany and Spain! So please help out very quickly and vote!**

**Chapter 11..**

**KYAAAHHH ROMANO'S POV**

* * *

><p>Romano's PoV<p>

I blinked...Already for days I was so excited about my date with Ludwig.

It was our one year anniversary but still Ludwig just ran off.

I couldn't believe that it was such an end for their anniversary.

I threw a look at the picture frame that felt from my hands on the ground.

I decide to keep the picture frame and just took the picture with me.

I slowly started to walk to my house. '_Damn Ludwig taking me to a place two hours walking from my house'_

After one hour I just couldn't walk anymore. I sighed and I sat down next to some tree.

I closed my eyes and was enjoying the peace before some idiot started to talk with me.

''Ola~~~Oi Are you okay? Hello?HELLO!'' The boy was yelling before I grabbed his shirt and told him to back off.

'' Lo Siento...Were you sleeping? It looks like you were crying...You're eyes are still red!'' The boy said.

''Just shut up what does it matter to you.'' I said still not looking at his face.

''Sometimes it's better to show your feeling to others.'' The boy said.

The tears were on my eyes again and I looked up ''Can I help it?''

''Of course not. So tell me what happened...'' The boy sat down next to me.

''Why should I tell my private fucking life to you?'' I asked.

''Because we don't know each other...And you will feel better.'' the boy said.

''Nothing special happened...I...I...I need to go.'' I stood up and ran away as soon as possible.

''Oi WAIT!'' The boy yelled but I didn't look back.

''I need to get out of here.'' I said and for 3 hours I was running to get home.

When I finally arrived I slowly entered the house.

The first thing that I noticed was the mess in the house...''What the fuck happened here?''

I slowly walked upstairs. The shattered vase on the ground just made me wondering if there was a thief or something.

A thief...Oh no VELECIANIO!

''Veleciano.'' I whispered in myself running to his room. But when I arrived I saw nobody.

''Damn where is he?'' I whispered to myself.

I saw a photo frame and just decided to put my picture in it.

I walked to my room and when I opened it my eyes widened.

The photo frame with the picture fell of my hands.

NORMAL PoV

Ludwig and Veleciano looked at the door and their eyes widened.

''Ro...Romano...'' Ludwig stuttered.

''Fr..Fratello...This..'' Veleciano panicked.

Ludwig got off Veleciano and stood up ''Please believe me Romano this is not what it looks like.''

''Don't deny.'' Romano said.

Veleciano sat down with the blanket covering his lower half. He searched for his pants and underwear.

Ludwig was pulling his pants up.

''So this was why you two acted so weird...Behind my back and in my bed...On our first year anniversary.'' Romano slowly let those tears come and let them fall.

''Fratello this was just a mistake..Luddy only loves you...'' Veleciano walked next to Ludwig looking down in shame.

''I told my secrets...My feelings to you two...I always trusted you two the most but then you do this...'' Romano looked down.

''Romano I'm sorry.'' Ludwig said.

''Are you? When the liquid of you two is still on the bed...Why did you two do this...WHY?'' Romano yelled.

''We...We...don't know.'' Ludwig also looked down.

''HOW CAN'T YOU KNOW THAT! THERE IS ALWAYS A REASON..'' Romano yelled.

''Fratel...lo'' Veleciano whispered.

''SHUT UP! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL ME FRATELLO WHEN YOU JUST DID THIS..I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU TWO!'' Romano yelled giving Veleciano a slap.

''Romano we..'' Ludwig was interrupted.

''HOW LONG ARE YOU TWO DOING THIS? HOW LONG BEHIND MY BACK?'' Romano asked with the tears getting worser.

''When you were coming back on your first concert with group.'' Ludwig said.

''SO LONG...AND...BUT...WHY...'' Romano couldn't say anything.

''Fratello we're sorry..We didn't want to make you sad.'' Veleciano said.

''Believe me you didn't only make me sad...You two made me upset, disgusted and i'm ashamed...'' Romano said.

''Why ashamed?'' Veleciano asked.

''Because for six fucking months I was being joked around with not only my boyfriend but also my little brother...'' Romano stood up.

''Romano please listen.'' Ludwig said.

''No I won't...I'm sick of being near you two...I'm ashamed with thinking how many people already knew this and joked about me...I won't interrupt anymore and just leave...Have fun with each other...'' Romano said throwing the ring at Ludwig and walking away.

''FRATELLO!'' Veleciano walked after him with Ludwig but Romano already ran away.

''Fratello...'' ''Romano..'' Veleciano and Ludwig looked down and they parted away later knowing nothing could get better.

''Goddamn...Why...did they...'' Romano only cried harder.

He went to the waterfall were he normal came to calm down but now he only cried and nothing more.

What else could Romano do...His brother and boyfriend cheated on him for how many damn months. And then Romano found it out on their anniversary...

''Are...you okay?'' A knowing voice said.

Romano turned and saw Nikola.

''Nikola can...I sleep with you tonight.'' Romano cried harder.

''Of course you can. There we can talk further.'' Nikola said.

Romano nodded. He was thankful for having such a good friend.

When he was in Nikola's room he looked at the clock...Midnight.

'_I really was just blind ' _Romano thought before turning to Nikola and telling him the whole story.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaww Poor Romano. I feel really sorry for him. He didn't get so angry because he still cares a lot about Veleciano and Ludwig. The next chapters will only have Germano memories. It's over between them. Now it's time for everyone to choose their pairing. <strong>

**Vote on my poll for the person you want Romano end up with !**

**Or just vote here! Or just send me a PM with the reasom why it should be that pairing!**

**Hope you liked it and please review~!**

**2 reviews=chapter 12**


	12. First step

**I didn't write for a while so here is chapter 12. Chapter 11 was a heartbreaking chapter for Romano. In this chapter you're going to listen to the talk with Nikola and Romano and much more.**

**Chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>Romano turned to Nikola and start telling the story.<p>

''Today was our anniversary. Ludwig brought me a ring and such and we went to a restaurant three hours from my house..Later on he suddenly left and when I walked home by myself for three hours and entered our house it was a big mess. I was really worried over Veleciano so I went upstairs to his room. Veleciano wasn't there so I went to my room and when I opened my room I saw...-sob- Ludwig and Veleciano naked in bed.'' Romano took a breath and let his tears out.

''So...They... on you.'' Nikola's eyes widened.

''Yes...my own brother and my lover..They...Just cheated on me for six fucking months.'' Romano cried.

Nikola embraced Romano ''It's okay...''

''While I did my best to make Veleciano happy...I gave him so much attention and I always loved him and then he just d...does such a thing.'' Romano cries.

''It's okay Romano...'' Nikola tries.

''And...Why didn't they just tell me about this...'' Romano cried.

''They were probably ashamed.'' Nikola says knowing how it is to cheat on someone.

''B..But they still...And...'' Romano cries harder.

''Shhh Romano it's okay. Don't tell further. Just cry.'' Nikola says patting Romano's head.

Romano cried further and further. His heart was broken.

''How could they do this...Why?'' Romano asked.

''I don't know.'' Nikola said.

''When I always took care of Veleciano...And when I have tried so much to show Ludwig my love...Why do they just leave in one second.'' Romano cries.

Nikola also felt some tears on his face. He felt bad for Romano..Especially since he couldn't help him.

''Romano...You...You are arrogant, egoïstic, badmouthed, very unkind and you are a person nobody would like.'' Nikola says.

''WHAT?'' Romano yells

''But the persons who really know you know that you're actually very kind, caring, smart, scared, always thinking of others, gentle and sweet. You are the best brother someone could have and you did all you could in your relationship with Ludiwg. They are going to learn that they lost you and they are going to suffer.'' Nikola explains.

Romano sits down on the bed of Nikola and asks ''What about me?''

''You are going to let your guard down and let yourself go. Those tears don't need to be hide.'' Nikola says.

Romano slowly felt the tears coming up. The tears he already let fall was nothing...

Nikola looked down on the ground and then in the face of Romano ''I cheated with Demitri on Elizaveta. She was my best friend but that is over now. I was crying everyday and felt very guilty when she didn't knew about us but I also knew that those tears wouldn't make the fact that I was cheating on her lesser.'' Nikola said.

Romano looks up ''And now...?'' Romano asks.

''I still feel very guilty...I mean this problem is still on my, Demitri's and Elizaveta's minds but someday just one of us three needs to take the lead and make this problem go off the world.'' Nikola opens his window and took a breath.

''Y...you mean...'' Romano looks at him.

''Romano when this year ends...I am going back...'' Nikola didn't show his face and stares out of the window.

''Don't tell me you're going back to...B..B..'' Romano couldn't help but stutter.

''Yeah to Bulgaria...But what I want to explain with this is that I need to take the step. I decide to live further and hope those two can do that too.'' Nikola says.

Romano looks down and knew that Nikola was right...Romano needs to take the step and go further with his live.

''I'm sorry for telling you this. Romano do you want me to stay with you?'' Nikola asks.

''No I...want to be alone.'' Romano says. Nikola nods and leaves his room.

Romano slowly starts to let his tears fall. Those tears he held in today were falling. The tears of all the things he wanted to cry for.

Romano looks at the moon from the window and wonders what will happen the next days...

Not only for himself but for everyone else.

For Veleciano, Ludwig, Nikola, Demitri and Elizaveta and all the other persons.

''Love sure is complicated.'' Romano mutters crying further.

* * *

><p><strong>This was it then...Chapter 12 I mean!<strong>

**I did my best. I was pretty bussy but that is going to be lesser because I have summer vacation~~~!**

**I really want to start on my other fics too! **

**And please vote on my poll if you still didn't do that to choose a pairing.**

**Bye Bye Hasta la Tomatoo~~~!**

**2 reviews= chapter 13**


	13. Awkward

**This is the 13th chapter. I hope you will enjoy cuz this is the last chapter before the vacation. So I hope thst everyone will enjoy this chapter. **

**chapter 13**

* * *

><p>Romano slowly opened his eyes. It was some hours ago that he caught his little brother and his boyfrien…eehh…Ex-boyfriend cheating on him in his own bed.<p>

Romano looks around the room and realize that he is in Nikola's room.

''Good Morning Romano.'' Romano looks at the door to see Nikola.

''Good morning…Why were you outside?'' Romano asks.

''Oh I just took a walk. How are you feeling?'' Nikola looks at him.

''I….feel pretty fucked up.'' Romano says.

''I can understand. Just dress up and we can go eat in the café.'' Nikola says.

Romano just nods and enters the bathroom to take a shower while Nikola went outside to get Matthew and Arthur.

Romano lets the water run over his body. Romano always loves to take hot showers. It gives him a bit of time to think.

While taking the shower his thought went over to Veleciano and Ludwig.

'_Are they still in my bed? Do they feel guilty? Are they now getting in a relationship?_' Romano keeps thinking such things until he finishes his shower.

He puts on his clothes and goes outside to bump into Matthew straight after he left Nikola's room.

''Ah Matthew sorry I didn't mean to bump into you.'' Romano apologize.

''It's fine. Are you coming? Francis and Gil are also coming and they will also bring a friend with them.'' Matthew explains.

''What? I don't want to see Gilbert.'' Romano says. _Not the brother of my ex-boyfriend_

''I know you will feel embarrassed but I am there and Nikola and Arthur are also there so we will help you.'' Matthew says.

''How are you going to help me? Nobody can see you anyway so helping is also useless.'' Romano says sarcastic. He doesn't want to be mean to his friends but he is pissed , sad and all the other thing and luckily Matthew can understand his temper right now.

''Romano just come or are you going to stay like this until Ludwig will ask you back and cheat again?'' Matthew asks.

Romano shuts his mouth and looks down. Matthew immediately felt guilty.

''Romano I can understand that it hurts for you but you need to take the steps on your own. And maybe the first step is to face Ludwig's brother.'' Matthew says.

Romano nods and follows Matthew to the café. Romano knew Matthew was right but still he just didn't want to meet anyone who could give him memories back of that night. It was just a night and Romano just wanted to be alone but nobody could understand him.

Well…Actually they all probably understood it better than Romano himself. I mean Nikola also lost his boyfriend and best friend and Gilbert and Matthew once broke up because of Elizaveta and even Arthur and Francis were in the second year of their relationship fighting constantly.

And they all know that being alone on the first day isn't good for you that's why they are taking me out. I am really thankful for friends like them.

I smiled a bit right before we entered the café.

When we were inside you could see Arthur with Francis and Gilbert talking with Elizaveta and another boy who had his back at them.

Wait….Elizaveta….

''Matthew what the hell is Elizaveta doing here?'' Romano asks whispering in Matthew's ear.

''Elizaveta is here together with Demitri.'' Nikola says who just entered the café hearing the two.

''But how…..'' Even Matthew was stunned.

''Ow eehh…..Elizaveta wants one more chance so…'' Nikola lowers his head.

Romano understands the feeling Nikola is now having but what could he do.

''Nikola are YOU okay?'' Romano asks.

''I'm fine.'' Nikola shows a clearly fake smile and goes to the others with Romano and Matthew following.

Romano did whisper in Matthews ear ''How come Gilbert and Elizaveta are talking again?''

''They talked and made up.'' Matthew whispers back before arriving.

''Yo Birdie.'' Gilbert immediately ignores Elizaveta giving a hug and kiss at Matthew.

Gilbert also greets Romano who greets back but they both felt a bit weird.

''Bonjour Romano, Matthieu.'' Francis greets.

Romano greets back. Romano does the same with Arthur and the rest.

Then Romano takes a quick glance at the new boy.

Romano's eyes widened immediately when he saw the face of the boy.

It was the boy from yesterday.

Romano starts to blush in embarrassment and looks down to his shoes.

Romano could feel the boy observing him and only blushes more.

''Romano you can sit next to Antonio.'' Nikola says sitting next to Arthur. Romano looks around and saw that the seat next to Antonio was the only free place so he just sat down and didn't look at the guy called Antonio.

''Are you feeling okay now?'' Antonio suddenly whispers in Antonio's ear.

Romano looks up ''Why do you care?''

''Because I saw you crying yesterday.'' Antonio says.

Romano felt his cheeks burn. ''That doesn't concern you at all.''

''Ow it does. I saw you cry so it does.'' Antonio looks serious.

''….Ow Shut the fuck up.'' Romano only blushes more. This was really embarrassing. He really starts to hate this boy.

''It will feel better if you talk about it.'' Antonio says.

''Well I fucking will talk with my own fucking friends.'' Romano says.

''Aaww….Cursing is not good!'' Antonio says.

Romano felt himself chuckle while Antonio laughs.

''AAww…You're so cute when you laugh.'' Antonio says with his sparkling.

Romano felt himself blushing more ''W..What?''

''Well you were already pretty cute when I first saw you but when you smile your cuteness gets more.'' Antonio says.

Romano looks down. Romano knew that even his ears were red. Luckily they were whispering all these things and were the others talking about other things so they couldn't hear the conversation.

''My name's Antonio Carriedo Fernandez. Pleased to meat you.'' Antonio says.

''….Romano Lovino Vargas…'' Romano says.

''I just got here for almost a week or something. I'm originally from Spain.'' Antonio says.

'_I don't care'_ Romano thought but he answers back ''South Italy.''

And even if Romano wouldn't admit it. He really was enjoying talking to Antonio.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed it. Everyone have a fine vacation and have fun. I'm sorry for the late update but I am now going crazy about Harry Potter. Not the book itself (Even if I readed it) but I am now a crazy fan for SiriusxRemus...KYAAAHHHH. <strong>

**Well again hope you all enjoyed. Have a nice vacation and please read and review!**


	14. Happy?

**I am So SOORRRRRYYY For not updating for so long but fanfiction doesn't work well on my computer. I will try my best to update but it's gonna be hard...**

**Chapter 14 : Brother? **

* * *

><p>Romano could've feel all the tension in his body. Today he had to go home. It wasn't like he wanted to but he has another little brother who needs someone to take care of him.<p>

Nikola was going to come with him for if Ludwig was still at my house. Romano felt himself shivering.

Soon Nikola and he were ready to get going. The two didn't talk and didn't look at each other.

Romano felt that he should at least start a talk and opens his mouth ''Are you actually feeling well?''

Nikola looks up at him ''I'm fine. Now we only should think about you.''

Romano felt guilty for staying quiet. He knows that Nikola is a mess and that he even his planning on leaving back to Bulgaria.

When they were halfway Nikola suddenly stops. Romano also stops and watches the way Nikola does.

The person they saw where Antonio and Demitri walking together.

''HEEYYY Lovi , Nikola!'' Antonio says waving at them while walking to them with Demitri who didn't look at Nikola.

''Hey Antonio.'' Nikola says also ignoring Demitri.

''Heeeyyy...HEllloooo Loviiii!'' Antonio screams looking at Romano's face

''He...Wait My name is not Lovi! It's Romano!'' Romano starts to blush.

''Haha you are a Lovi for me!'' Antonio says.

Nikola watches them and then speaks ''Hey Antonio can you maybe bring Romano home? I...have something to do.''

''Oh what are you gonna do?'' Romano asks.

''Moving plans.'' Nikola says which made Demitri look up.

''Are you going to move?'' Demitri asks.

Nikola only nods before leaving quickly. Demitri follows him.

Romano looks at them ''I hope they will talk it out.''

''Yeah Demitri is all depressed. They deserve hapiness.'' Antonio says also watching them.

''But sometimes love can make you the most unhappiest person in this world.'' Romano says.

''That's not true! If there is no hapiness there is no love!'' Antonio yells at him.

Romano's eyes widened. **_If there is no hapiness there is no_ love**.

The words repeats in Romano's head.

''And?'' Romano says when he realizes that Antonio still isn't done.

''Love makes you blind that you sometimes forget those things but you also need to be able to trust the other and like Nikola and Demitri it sometimes is so close but too far to reach.'' Antonio says watching with a serious face.

Romano looks down ''I caught my lover three days ago cheating on me with my little brother in my own room.''

Antonio embraces Romano ''I can't understand that there is a person who would cheat on you.''

Romano didn't know if it was because of Antonio or not but he felt really happy.

''Thanks.'' Romano says.

''So let's go to your house, I will protect you if that man is in your house.'' Antonio says holding Romano's hand.

Romano remembers that Ludwig would always hold his hand at first when bringing him home and immediately took his hand back.

Antonio gave a sad look but soon changed that in a smile.

They started to walk.

''Are you still angry at your little brother?'' Antonio asks.

Romano thought about it ''I think that I am still angry but I know that if I get home I would act all forgiving at him.''

Antonio smiles ''So you really love your brother.''

Romano nods ''Of course. I guess I am still angry and dissapointed but he still is my baby brother. And there is also my littlest brother.''

Antonio looks at him ''What about your parents?''

Romano looks down ''My mom left after the birth of my youngest brother with another man and my father is always going out with other women.''

Antonio rubs his back a bit ''Cheer up a bit. Do you know that I also had a little brother. His name was David but he passed away two years ago.''

''I'm sorry for you.'' Romano says.

''It doesn't matter. I guess it still gives you some memories but what I want to say is that you should take the time with your brothers precious and be forgiving to them because without expecting it you could lose one of them.'' Antonio says.

Romano nods ''I guess you do understand me the best.''

Antonio smiles ''hey do you want to know at what age my brother died?''

Romano looks at his face ''What age?''

Antonio looks at the sky ''He died when he came on this world. So I could never be a good brother.''

''That you're thinking about him without knowing him shows that you're a good brother.'' Romano says.

They walk a corner in.

''haha Lovi you are so Cute and sweet to me.'' Antonio says.

''Stop with the Lovi. It's Romano.'' Romano says hiding his face so that Antonio couldn't see his blush.

''Haha you're Lovi for me.'' Antonio smiles.

Romano suddenly stops ''eeehh...This is my house.''

Antonio looks at the house ''Shall I wait?''

Romano shakes his head ''You can go.''

Antonio looks at him ''You go ahead. I want to wait.''

Romano feels his cheeks burn up and nods hurrying inside.

He enters and looks around the house. After realizing that no one is at home he walks back to Antonio to say he can go home.

Antonio nods and bids farewell ''Lovi if you want you can always call me.''

Romano feels his cheek burn ''CHIGIIII It's ROMANO! AND WHO THE FUCK WOULD CALL YOU!"

Antonio laughs and runs away.

Romano enters his house and immidiately went to his room. It was still messy.

Romano started to change everything. He starts to clean his whole room and throws all his mess away.

''Fratello?'' Romano suddenly hears.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it. I made this with an all happy feeling but I want to make some spoilers and there is a note to this chapter and that is: <em>WITH YOUR TRUE FRIENDS YOU WILL BE ABLE TO MOVE ON! <em>**

**Of course I had to give Nikola some attention too. And there will be some new songs. **

**I am so sorry for not making a lot of fanfics. There is just school and such and also fanfiction doesn't work on my phone and sometimes it works on my laptop but it's really slow. I hope I will be able to update soon for all of you.**

**Please PM me if you have some ideas for this story or for a new story. **

**AND 2 Reviews=chapter 15**

**Let's find out who sees Romano first. **


	15. Brotherly love part 1

**Yaay I am back! Thanx for the 2 reviews ! Here is chapter 15**

**Special thanx to the reviews of (Yes I am going to do this now!) : and Guest **

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 15!**

* * *

><p>Normal PoV<p>

''Fratello?'' Romano suddenly hears.

Romano shakes a bit '_What if it's Veleciano?Can I face him now?'_

Romano slowly turns and he sees his youngest brother. Marcello with tears in his eyes.

''Fratelloo!'' Marcello runs to him and hugs him.

Romano immediatelly wraps his arms around Marcello ''Hey I am here now. Don't cry.'' Romano felt so much guilt built up in his body. Marcello never shows his feelings because he was always ignored by our parents. But Marcello never complaint. Which made Romano pretty proud.

Marcello kept crying and slowly his cries became harder ''Fratello!''

Romano knew that Marcello just let his walls fall down. All the tears he held in since his youth all now getting free.

Romano lifted Marcello and brought him to his room. He didn't want to be in this room.

He sat down on the bed of Marcello. He kept quiet until Marcello stopped with crying.

When Marcello stopped ''Sorry.''

Romano smiles ''It's okay. I'm here for you.''

Marcello frowns ''But you have it harder than me.''

Romano smirks ''No when my little brother has problems then I don't even care.''

''So am I i..importan...'' Marcello didn't finish.

''You're the most important person in my life...'' Romano says.

Marcello looks at him ''Really?''

''yes.'' Romano says.

''B..But Veleciano...'' Marcello whispers.

Romano smiles a bit. He knew that Marcello really had a big heart and really wanted his brothers to make up.

''Yes your brother is just as important as you.'' Romano says.

Marcello smiles with some hope in his eyes. ''Thank you.''

Romano later left to his own room because Marcello got really tired of all the crying and slowly fell asleep.

Romano started to clean and after that he lied down on his bed.

''It's already 9 in the night. Where the fuck is Veleciano?'' he ask himself before he stops and looks down.

'_Why am I still thinking about him? WHY? I should be mad but but all I can think about now is his safety. DAMN!' _Romano thought and also cursing himself.

Romano went down and went to watch some television.

Romano slowly got more pissed off and worried about that damn little brother of him.

In the end he couldn't take it anymore and decided to call him.

He called with the house phone.

Soon Veleciano picked it up.

_''WHAT MARCELLO!'' Veleciano's voice was heard. It sounded like he was in a disco. _

''VELECIANO GODDAMN VARGAS IF YOU DON'T COME HOME NOW I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT!'' Romano cursed himself because of his over-protective brother attitude.

_''...fratello.'' Veleciano said. Romano almost couldn't hear him._

''Yes it's me so you better get home so we can talk about you and Ludwig.'' Romano says.

_''Yes I'm coming!'' Veleciano said before cutting the line off._

Romano put the phone away and smiled a bit. Romano could never stay angry at his brother (or one of them) because someone needed to watch over them.

Romano looked at the clock and knew that tomorrow probably would be a better day. Because tonight he wants to talk it out with Veleciano.

LATER WHEN VELECIANO ARRIVES

Veleciano enters the house and screams ''Fratello!''

''Sshhtttt you will wake Marcello!'' Romano says.

''Fratello...'' Veleciano went on his knees and starts crying ''SORRY SORRY!''

''Hey..Veleciano come on let's talk.'' Romano let him sit down.

Veleciano sat down on the couch with Romano next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe this is a two part story. Because I want to make the talk between them long. I hope everyone enjoys and again the persons who will review I will put your names in the newest chapters! <strong>

**Please R&R and I am currently busy with making a Tumblr and a LiveJournal. In my Tumblr I probably will put a lot of Yaoi pictures and such and mangas. And I will think of something with my LiveJournal! **

**BYE FOR NOW! **


	16. Brotherly love part 2

**2 reviews again and I am late . FORGIVE MEEEQ! Well here I come with chapter 16! **

**Chapter 16**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Veleciano's PoV<p>

I don't care anymore. Let everyone die. Let me die...

After fratello ran away I told the truth. about my love...for Romano.

And the sad thing is I don't care anymore.

About no one...I was partying, I was drinking.

I was trying to forget.

But now he was here. My big brother..._My _fratello.

He sat next to me talking to me. Saying that he is willing to forgive me.

And I remember our past times together. I miss them.

**PAST 1: **

_Romano was 8 years old with a 7 years old Veleciano sitting next to him. _

_Their mother was in labor and the two waited outside. _

_Veleciano kept glancing to his brother. _

_''F...Fratello.'' Veleciano speaks up. _

_Romano looks at him. _

_''What is it Veli?'' Romano asks._

_''When the baby is here...You're not going to forget me right?'' Veleciano asks._

_Romano looks confused at him but then gave him a warm smile ''You're my little brother and he will be too. I will love you as much as I love him. You two are everything to me!'' Romano says giving Veleciano a little kiss. _

_Veleciano smiles and agrees. _

_When Marcello was born. Romano held the hand of Veleciano. Veleciano smiled._ **'Fratello loves me' **

**PAST 2: **

_When Romano was 10 and Veleciano 9 it was a time of growing up. Veleciano was bullied a lot. And one day he came crying to his big brother. _

_Romano became mad. No one talks to his brother like that. 'NO ONE MAKES YOU CRY' Romano yells and he hugs Veleciano tightly. _

_The next day Romano insisted on coming with him. Veleciano kept a tight hold on his big brothers hand. _

_When the first bully came , a german boy named Ludwig(_AN: HINT HINT HINT), _my brother started to say bad things back at him. Slowly when Ludwig was on the erge of tears Romano smiles and starts to become a bit nicer. The last thing he said was : _**''I won't let my brother get hurt**_!'' _

**PAST 3: **

_When Romano and Veleciano were going to celebrate their birthday, Veleciano was a little down. _

_''What the fuck is wrong today?'' Romano says. _

_Veleciano looks at him ''no one will come today...Mama won't and papa won't.'' Veleciano says sad. _

_Romano frowns ''JUST WAIT!'' and runs off. _

_Veleciano watches his brother run away and just listens and sits down. _

_After half an hour Romano came back. _

_''Fratello why did you r_'' Veleciano watched his sweaty brother with friends of Veleciano behind him. _

_Everyone also had presents in their hands. _

_''Happy birthday!'' They all screamed. _

_''Why would you do this just for me?'' Veleciano asked after everyone went home. _

_''Because **you're my little brother!'' **Romano says._

**PAST 4: **

_Veleciano was at the age of 10 and his brother 11 when their grandpa came to visit again. _

_Romano always knew that Veleciano was the favorite. _

_Sometimes he hated Veleciano for that but he never wished that it was different because then Veleciano needed to endure that pain. _

_He saw his grandpa and his little brother talk. Romano listened and gave a small smile when Veleciano laughed about something. _

_Romano knew that over the years he became a bit bitter. The fact that his mother wanted to take Veleciano back made him madder. _

_''Fratello? Fratellooo?'' Veleciano's voice takes him away of his thoughts. _

_Romano looks up ''What the fuck do you want?'' _

_His grandpa looks dissapointed at him. Romano ignores that. _

_''What is the most special thing in your life?'' Veleciano asks. _

_''Hmmm...My most special things are you and Marcello.'' I say to him._

_''What do you like about me then?'' Veleciano asks. _

_''Everything.'' Romano says without hesitation. _

_''No that means you think I am perfect which I am not.'' Veleciano says._

**''Everything because you're perfect in my eyes.'' Romano says.**

**PAST 5: **

_Veleciano watched in his twelve year old body how his mother was screaming towards his father. _

_The mother of the twins came to visit Veleciano and Marcello but their mother immidiately got in a fight with their father._

_''YOU STUPID WHORE YOU ARE.'' Veleciano heard from down. He was on the urge of crying when suddenly Romano entered the room. Marcello luckily wasn't here, he was in daycare. _

_''Wear these.'' Romano handed his Ipod. Veleciano nods and starts to listen to the music. _

_Romano lay next to him and soon Veleciano drifted in a sleep. _

_When Veleciano woke up he heard Romano say_ **''I will protect you.'' **

**PAST 6: **

_Romano was already 14 years old. Veleciano was 13 years old. _

_''Fratello..Can Ludwig come and play?'' Veleciano asks._

_''UGhH...Does he need to?'' Romano says annoyed. _

_''PLEEEAAASSseEEEE.'' Veleciano says._

_''If you don't bother me then it's okay.'' Romano says._

_Veleciano jumps on him ''THANKK YOU.'' _

''**For you always, Veleciano.'' **_Romano says_

**PAST SEVEN: **

_Romano reached the age of 15 when he started to make songs. He loves it so much that he decided to sing a song for his brother. A song from his most favorite film. Lion King. _

_He once went to his room in the night. And started to play the song for Veleciano with the guitar. _

_Veleciano cried in the end. It was one of the best things of his big brother which made him the best. He didn't search for a reason to do something nice. He knew that his brother had a hard time showing his feelings or to say nice things but whenever Romano sang Veleciano learned to know a new side of his brother. _

_Romano finished his song_ **''****We****are one''**

_**PRESENT: **_

Those were the days were he knew that he was in peace. Just him and his brother...And Marcello ofcourse. but it all changed when Ldwig started to date Romano. It all changed.

''What's wrong veleciano?'' Romano asks.

''Nothing just thinking about how lucky I am.'' Veleciano says. Romano rests his head on Veleciano's head.

I need to change and love you as my big brother. Just like you Fratello I will also change.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you liked it. I actually didn't want to write the talk between Romano and Veleciano but if you guys would like it I will do it. <strong>

**I wanted to show that Veleciano and Romano will make up becuz Romano loves him to much to hate him forever. So I hoped you all liked it. **

**2 reviews=another chapter!**


End file.
